


[podfic] A Blessing and a Curse

by mothlights



Series: Teen Wolf podfics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, FTM Stiles, First Time, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trans Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/pseuds/mothlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/821804">Piscaria's <i>A Blessing and a Curse</i></a>    Streaming, MP3 & M4B    [00:11:07]</p><p>Stiles has always thought he was under a curse. Fortunately or unfortunately, he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Blessing and a Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Blessing and a Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/821804) by [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria). 



> Birds were singing when I recorded, but it seemed alright for the scene under an apple tree.

## Streaming

  


(or on a mobile, tap MP3 below)

  


## Length

00:11:07

  


## Downloads

  * **[MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Teen_Wolf__A_Blessing_and_a_Curse__Piscaria__mothlights.mp3)** (6.5 MB)
  * **[M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Teen_Wolf__A_Blessing_and_a_Curse__Piscaria__mothlights.m4b)** (6.5 MB)



(right click and Save As)  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka Productions for podfic hosting. Thanks to Piscaria for blanket permission.


End file.
